


Sympathy For The Devil

by Aledane



Series: Wayward Sons [6]
Category: Kaamelott
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural (TV) Fusion, And really, End of the World, I just want good things for Arthur, M/M, my usual amount of smut, not that much, which is as you know, who wouldn't
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:54:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27133468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aledane/pseuds/Aledane
Summary: Arthur avait déjà assez de problèmes dans la vie avant de se découvrir un rôle à jouer dans l'Apocalypse à venir. Il ne sait pas si Vénec en était le pire ou le moindre.
Relationships: Arthur Pendragon/Venec (Kaamelott)
Series: Wayward Sons [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785634
Comments: 12
Kudos: 16





	Sympathy For The Devil

_Pleased to meet you_

_Hope you guessed my name_

_But what's puzzling you_

_Is just the nature of my game_

The Rolling Stones, _Sympathy For The Devil_

* * *

« Vénec ? Euh, tu m’entends ? »

Arthur se sent particulièrement con, debout au milieu d’un entrepôt désert, avec Mani occupé à faire le pet à l’entrée et Perceval qui se regarde dans une flaque d’eau. Ils ont choisi un endroit désert, au cas où ça tournerait mal ‒ encore que, avec la puissance céleste de l’ange à leur côté, ils ont en théorie une protection contre à peu près tout ce qui existe.

En théorie. Parce que pour tous ses pouvoirs mystiques, Arthur émettait encore des réserves quant à la capacité du gars à utiliser correctement lesdits pouvoirs.

Il a démontré son inutilité à les aider, Mani et lui, à préparer le terrain avant leur rencontre du quatrième type. Pendant qu’ils traçaient le piège à démon au sol et vérifiaient les issues, Perceval leur avait tenu la jambe sur les anneaux de Vénus, ou plutôt leur absence.

Donc Arthur ne sait pas à quel genre d’aide il est censé s’attendre dans leur quête pour retrouver l’épée magique pourfendeuse de démons. Quête qui pour l’instant n’a pas fière allure, il faut l’avouer.

« Vénec ? C’est moi, Arthur ? »

« T’as l’air con, à parler dans le vide comme ça. » lui fait Mani au lieu de se rendre utile.

« J’t’emmerde. »

« Peut-être qu’il faut l’appeler autrement ? » suggère Perceval. « Comment vous faites, d’habitude ? »

« Nous, d’habitude, les démons, on les invoque pas. » répond Mani. « C’est même justement ce qu’on essaie d’empêcher les gens de faire. »

« Ah ben c’est con, ça aurait été super pratique. »

« Vénec, _s’il te plait_. »

Il doit y avoir assez de pathos dans le ton désespéré d’Arthur pour résonner dans les limbes démoniaques, parce qu’à ce moment précis, l’air siffle et une silhouette apparait au milieu du pentacle tracé à la bombe sur le sol.

« Salut. » leur fait le démon avec un petit signe de main. « J’ai cru entendre qu’on m’appelait ? »

Il a retrouvé les vêtements de sport de leur première rencontre au carrefour, avec en prime ce sourire caractéristique qui réveille des choses en Arthur qu’il ne préfère pas examiner de trop près. Sourire qui se fige lorsqu’il aperçoit Perceval.

Claquement de doigt, sifflement, et l’ange disparait.

« Qu’est-ce que‒ » s’exclame Mani.

« Ben merde, moi qui croyais que tu m’avais appelé pour aller boire un verre… » gémit le démon avec une moue déçue en direction d’Arthur.

« Je mélange pas le boulot et les affaires de cœur. » répond Arthur, s’efforçant de rester droit malgré les appels incessants de son cerveau qui lui hurle que _Merde il a fait quoi de Perceval Danger Danger Danger Cet ange sert vraiment à rien_.

C’était prévisible. Malheureux, mais prévisible. Se débarrasser du maillon fort d’entrée de jeu, c’est une tactique évidente.

Il reprend : « On veut te parler. C’est urgent. »

« Pour toi, j’ai tout le temps du monde. » lui sourit le démon.

« C’est quoi ton prix ? »

Haussement de sourcil. « Mon prix pour quoi ? »

« Tu sais très bien. Excalibur. L’épée de l’Élu. »

« Oh, ça. »

« Ouais, ça. » grince Arthur. « Quand tu m’as utilisé pour la piquer, tu savais qu’elle devait m’aider à trucider Satan ou tu l’as fait pour le fun ? »

« Ni l’un ni l’autre. Les bibelots de ce genre, ça vaut bonbon dans certains milieux. »

« Me dis pas que tu l’as vendue. » soupire Arthur. Il peut _voir_ sans même se retourner l’expression pincée de Mani, un _C’est vraiment la merde_ silencieux qu’ils ont mis toute leur adolescence à perfectionner.

« Pas encore, nan. » répond fort heureusement le démon. « Mais c’est dans mes projets. Je garde jamais rien trop longtemps. Ça laisse des traces. »

« Ben ça tombe bien, on vient t’en débarrasser. Donne ton prix. »

« Écoute, Arthur. T’es très mignon, mais je crois pas que t’aies les moyen de te payer mes tarifs. »

« À ta place, j’en serai pas aussi sûr. » lui répond Arthur.

Et avec une pichenette travaillée par des années à se chercher des poux avec Mani sur la banquette arrière de la Maserati, il balance son allumette enflammée en direction du cercle dessiné sur le sol.

Le cercle qui s’embrase autour de Vénec n’est pas un piège à démon. C’est une information qu’ils ont réussi à tirer péniblement des babillages de Perceval, confirmée par les rares ouvrages traitant des anges qu’ils ont pu trouver.

Un cercle d’huile sacrée, hérissé de flammes blanches.

« T’es pas un démon des croisements. » lance Arthur. « T’es même pas un démon tout court, en fait. »

La surprise sur le visage de Vénec ne met pas longtemps à laisser sa place à un sourire étrangement sincère : « Qu’est-ce qui m’a trahi ? »

« La manière dont tu te fichais éperdument des protections de Léodagan. Puis, personne ne se débarrasse de Perceval comme tu l’as fait. Ça a beau être un sacré boulet, il en a tout de même dans le ventre. Et toi, tu l’as vaporisé sans mouiller ta chemise. »

« D’ailleurs, » intervient Mani. « La condition numéro un pour sortir de ce cercle, c’est de le ramener. Et pas demain, tout de suite. Ça arrangerait ton cas qu’il soit sain et sauf, aussi. »

Vénec lève les mains : « Hey, pas besoin de s’énerver. Je l’ai juste envoyé faire un tour dans la galaxie d’Andromède. Je me disais que le temps qu’il revienne, ça nous laisserait le temps de finir nos petites affaires. Surtout qu’il a tendance à s’arrêter pour regarder passer les comètes… Mais bon, si vous insistez… »

Il claque des doigts, et d’un coup Perceval se tient à côté d’eux. Tout son corps est recouvert d’une fine couche de gel qui fige ses cheveux à des angles improbables et donne à son imperméable l’apparence d’un carton mal plié. Mais à part ça, il semble en bonne forme.

Arthur préfère tout de même s’en assurer : « Ça va, Perceval ? »

L’ange cligne des yeux pour ses débarrasser des cristaux de glace qui encombrent ses cils. « La vache ! Le vide spatial, avec un corps, c’est pas pratique en fait ! »

« Pourquoi tu ressembles à un Cornetto ? » demande Mani en l’aidant à essuyer ses vêtements gelés.

« Ben, ça caille, là-bas ! »

« Vous voyez, j’me fous pas de votre gueule ! » fait Vénec. « Vous pouvez me sortir de là, maintenant ? »

« Non. On a des questions, d’abord. J’ai mis du temps à mettre le doigt dessus, mais ça a fini par percer. T’es trop puissant pour un démon, encore plus pour un dieu païen. Ce qui ne laisse pas grand-chose niveau alternatives. »

« Alors toi, t’es quel genre de bête à plumes ? » lance Mani. « Riri, Fifi ou Connard ? »

Vénec les fixe un instant de ses yeux bleus ‒ facile, maintenant, de voir la ressemblance avec les iris saisissantes de Perceval ‒ avant de lâcher : « Yechiel. Mais ça remonte à une belle plombe, tout ça. Pas de quoi s’exciter. »

« Mmh. Donc le coup de Hermès… »

« Ben quand je me suis tiré du ciel, fallait bien un alias. Après, c’est pas ma faute si des humains ont commencé à m’honorer. »

« Parce que tu t’es tiré du ciel ? » fait Mani, se tournant vers Perceval à la recherche de confirmation. « C’est possible, ça ? »

« Ben je sais pas, moi, je contrôle pas les entrées. » répond l’ange.

« Bof, ça manquait d’opportunités, au ciel. J’ai voulu me lancer en indépendant, voler de mes propres ailes, quoi. »

« Ah mais c’est pour ça que t’es parti ?! » s’exclame Perceval. « Je croyais que tu t’étais perdu. Même qu’on t’a cherché longtemps ! »

« Oh ça va, ça vous occupé quoi, un petit siècle ? »

« Quand même, » glisse Mani. « C’est déjà pas si mal. »

« Et puis c’est pas gentils pour les copains qui restent derrière ! T’aurais pu prévenir ! »

« Mon gars, je me suis barré du Paradis pour faire du commerce d’âme. J’allais pas laisser mon adresse en partant ! »

« Est-ce qu’on peut revenir au sujet initial, s’il vous plait ! » lance Arthur. « L’épée. Tu la donnes où tu passes le restant de ton immortalité dans ce cercle. Voire moins, si on prévient les collègues de Perceval que t’es plus porté disparu. Je suis sûr qu’ils seront ravis de tes petits trafics, ça fera des retrouvailles très émouvantes. »

Vénec écarquille les yeux. « Vous allez pas faire ça ? Allez, Arthur, je t’ai aidé à récupérer ton pote ! »

« L’épée. Maintenant. »

L’ange croise les bras. Les flammes font brûler des feux-follets sous ses paupières. Arthur voudrait se rapprocher, admirer la chose de plus près.

« D’abord, je veux parler avec toi. Seul à seul. Et je dois sortir de ce cercle. »

Mani siffle : « Tu crois qu’on est aussi c‒

« D’accord. » fait Arthur.

_Fais moi confiance, Mani._

* * *

L’endroit où le téléporte Vénec ne paie pas franchement de mine. C’est une chambre d’hôtel un peu minable, dont la fenêtre donne sur un mur de brique. La lampe du plafond projette une lumière froide, blanche et clinique.

Arthur se laisse tomber sur le lit double, toujours un peu perturbé par ce nouveau moyen de transport. Ses jambes tremblent et la chair de poule recouvre ses bras. Étrangement, ce n’est pas à cause de la peur. Ni même de l’appréhension.

Non. C’est un autre genre d’instinct primaire. Le genre qui le pousse à se laisser trimballer par un ange sans la moindre protection.

Le lit grince lorsque Vénec s’assied à côté de lui. Arthur lève la tête pour croiser son regard. Bleu, si bleu. Il n’arrive pas à se sortir cette couleur de la tête. Trois mois passés à éplucher des grimoires et ruminer les mêmes questions, pour finir ici, en huis clos avec le mystère qui l’a tourmenté depuis ce fichu carrefour.

« C’est pas que je fais le difficile pour t’emmerder, Arthur. » murmure Vénec. « Mais j’ai vu ce qui arrive aux humains qui servent de vaisseau à ces connards. C’est pas beau à voir, je t’assure. Et mon frère Michael, il est pas du genre soigneux, quand il a un but à atteindre. »

« Et toi, t’utilise une poupée gonflable, peut-être ? »

« J’ai jamais dit que je faisais pas partie des connards. Et puis moi, c’est pas pareil. Je fais mes trucs dans mon coin. Je garde mon vaisseau hors de danger. Toi, tu vas te retrouver au milieu de la castagne. Tu vas prendre cher. »

« Justement, ce serait une bonne idée de me donner une arme pour me défendre, non ? »

L’ange se laisse tomber en arrière avec un long soupir : « L’épée est pas là pour te protéger. Elle est là pour latter la gueule de l’adversaire. C’est-à-dire un autre de mes frangins. » il laisse échapper un rire sans joie. « Ah, on est une famille particulière… »

« C’est ce que j’avais cru comprendre. »

« Ça fait des années qu’on sait pour l’Apocalypse. C’est pas sauver le monde, le but final. Nan, eux, ils veulent un combat final. Savoir si c’est eux où Lucifer qui va gagner. Et tant pis pour le reste. Surtout les humains. » Ses yeux brûlent la nuque d’Arthur, coulent le long de ses os. « J’ai pas envie de te donner cette épée parce que ça va se finir en toi qui meurt. »

« Et ça t’es pas venu à l’esprit que c’est pas ton choix à faire ? » proteste Arthur d’une voix rauque. « Que c’est pas tes affaires, si oui on non je vais crever pour le bien de l’humanité ? »

« J’en ai pas envie, c’est tout. Désolé de me faire du souci. »

« Pourquoi t’en aurait quelque chose à foutre d’un humain comme moi ? Qu’est-ce que j’ai de si exceptionnel qui te donne envie d’aller mettre des bâtons dans les roues de tes frères ? »

La seconde de silence qui suit semble durer un millénaire. Le bruit de la ventilation les mâche, les retourne, les recrache. Arthur ne voit même plus le mur de la chambre devant lui, sent uniquement le battement du sang dans ses tempes.

« Je croyais avoir rendu ça assez clair. » murmure l’ange dans un filet de voix. « Tu me plais bien. Voire même beaucoup. Et j’aurais tellement aimé que tout ça ne tombe pas sur toi. »

Ce n’est pas une révélation, pas vraiment. Les indices étaient là, laissés au grand jour par un Vénec peut-être un peu plus sincère qu’Arthur ne le croyait. Il ne sait pas encore comment placer cette pièce dans le puzzle anarchique qu’est devenu sa vie ces derniers mois.

La seule chose dont il est sûr, c’est qu’il en a marre de faire comme si c’était pas réciproque.

D’un seul mouvement, il se retourne et enjambe la silhouette étendue de Vénec. Ses deux mains viennent se planter de part et d’autre de la tête de l’ange, avec une fermeté qui l’impressionne lui-même.

« Moi, en tous cas, je crois que c’est mon occasion d’être clair. »

Il y a sans doute quelque part un commandement qui interdit aux humains de se taper des anges. Mais Arthur se sent d’humeur sacrilège, ce soir. La peau de Vénec est fraiche au toucher : c’est comme caresser du mercure, quelque chose de pliable et étrange qui se glisse dans les moindres interstices.

 _Ça m’avait manqué_ , pense-t-il avec bien trop de reconnaissance quand les lèvres de l’ange viennent enfin trouver les siennes. Ce goût étrange, presque minéral, ce corps contre le sien, ces doigts qui tracent avec avidité la ligne de sa colonne vertébrale. Il y aura sans doute un temps pour un examen de conscience en règle, mais pour l’instant, Arthur n’a envie de rien d’autre que de plier sous les mains de l’être le plus ancien qu’il ait jamais eu dans son lit.

Il ne veut pas penser à tout ce que Vénec doit avoir derrière la tête, à ce que le Ciel et l’Enfer doivent penser des gémissements qu’il perd dans les draps râpeux de cet hôtel bas de gamme. Pour une fois, il veut tenir le sort du monde en dehors de sa tête. Les mains qui guident ses hanches sont attentives et pleines de révérence. Ironie, glaçante et terrible ironie. Arthur n’a jamais eu l’impression d’être quelque chose qu’on puisse adorer. Ça n’empêche pas Vénec d’honorer le creux de sa gorge de ses lèvres millénaires.

« Tu penses beaucoup. » lui souffle l’ange. L’ombre d’une dent se profile sur l’arête de sa clavicule. Pas assez pour laisser de trace, juste de quoi faire courir un frisson le long de sa nuque.

« Je pense trop. » grince Arthur. Il cligne des yeux, surpris, lorsque le nez de Vénec vient taquiner le sien.

« Arrête, alors. » souffle Vénec contre sa joue.

Ça pourrait être un ordre : ça n’en est pas un. Peut-être que ça explique la facilité avec laquelle Arthur se laisse persuader. Il agrippe les épaules de Vénec, le force à effacer la distance infime qui les sépare encore. Leurs jambes s’entrelacent, leurs nez se heurtent. C’est peut-être une impression, mais on dirait que la peau de l’ange se réchauffe contre la sienne.

C’est une vieille danse, une que Vénec a sans doute vu naitre et verra peut-être mourir. Une chorégraphie de corps qui s’arquent, de lèvres qui se cherchent, de peaux qui brûlent.

« Plus fort. J’en ai besoin. » dit Arthur pour ne pas dire _J’ai besoin de toi_. L’angoisse est trop forte, le monde entier semble sur le point de le bouffer et il ne peut pas le sauver à lui tout seul, c’est trop grand, trop dur, trop ancien.

Il veut juste faire semblant que tout ça n’existe pas. Juste quelques heures. Un instant dans les bras de quelqu’un qui lui plait et lui donne l’impression, même erronée, d’être un peu protégé.

Peut-être que Vénec comprend. Ses mains sont douces mais fermes, elles le gardent en un seul morceau, l’empêchent de déborder. Ses yeux sont des ancres. Arthur gémit lorsque leurs fronts se pressent l’un contre l’autre, un son étranglé qui éclate en rire nerveux dans l’air lourd de la chambre. Les lèvres de Vénec viennent le cueillir avec douceur, lentement, comme s’ils avaient tout le temps du monde.

C’est un mensonge, et pourtant, Arthur a tellement envie d’y croire.

* * *

« Est-ce que tes pouvoirs de guérison couvrent les suçons ? » demande Arthur sous la lumière vacillante de l’ampoule de la salle de bain. Le miroir lui renvoie une constellation de marques violacées. Une putain d’injustice, quand la peau de Vénec a déjà retrouvé son aspect intact.

« Oh, je pourrais t’en débarrasser, oui. » lui lance l’ange dans l’entrebâillure de la porte. « Mais j’ai pas envie. »

Arthur se détache de sa réflexion avec un soupir : « Pour un ange, t’es un sacré connard. »

« Ça fait mon charme. »

« Ça va les chevilles ? »

« Aussi bien que ton cou. »

« Enculé. »

« C’est comme ça que tu parles au messager du Seigneur ? »

« Seulement ceux avec qui j’ai couché. »

« Mm. J’ai droit à un traitement spécial, donc ? »

Arthur lève la main pour effleurer sa joue. Il a l’air si humain, si _tangible_. À part les yeux. Leur bleu rappelle des paysages désormais disparus, des mers si anciennes qu’elles ont creusé des montagnes.

« Ouais. » murmure-t-il, la gorge nouée. « Ouais, on peut dire ça. »

Vénec loge sa joue contre sa paume, et le monde disparait.

* * *

Quand Arthur se réveille, les draps graineux de l’hôtel ont laissé la place à ceux, nettement plus agréables, de sa chambre chez Séli. La lumière chaude de l’après-midi filtre à travers les rideaux. Pas de traces de l’ange. Ça ne l’étonne même pas. Il a comme l’impression de commencer à cerner Vénec et ses manières.

Ou pas.

Sur son lit, déposée à même la couverture de plaid, une longue épée d’argent brille faiblement dans la pénombre. Embroché sur la lame se trouve un morceau de papier sans aucun doute arraché à un bloc note, sur lequel s’étirent quelques mots tracés à la hâte :

_Te fais pas mal avec._

« Ça t’aurais tué, de me le dire en face ? » murmure Arthur. L’arme est aussi chaude que la dernière fois, avec sa poignée autour de laquelle sa main se moule parfaitement et l’étrange sensation d’appartenance qui envahit tout son corps. Comme retrouver une amie perdue il y a longtemps. Les anges l’ont bien construit, c’est un fait : son sang chante au contact de l’épée qui scelle son destin.

Le fantôme des baisers de Vénec, sur sa gorge, ont comme un petit goût de fin du monde.


End file.
